heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who Series)
Stern, ruthless, but also kind and forgiving, the Twelfth Doctor '''was the first incarnation of the Doctor's second regeneration cycle, bestowed upon him by the Time Lords at Clara Oswald's urging. Assured of the survival of Gallifrey, the Doctor was no longer chained down by guilt, becoming a less amiable character with a withdrawn attitude who habitually questioned his own goodness. He often dispensed with niceties in a tense situation, becoming cold and calculative when needed. However, despite his ruthless exterior, the Doctor was actually deeply caring and empathetic, always striving to help others for the sake of being kind. It was not until his first battle with Missy that the Doctor resolved his morality crisis, realising he was simply "an idiot with a box and screwdriver" who went around helping others. Following this, the Doctor began to show his lighter side more clearly and forged a closer bond with Clara. After her death, he spent four and a half billion years in his confession dial to reach Gallifrey due to Rassilon's concern with the Hybrid. Seeking revenge, the Doctor broke his own moral codes and unleashed his wrath upon the Time Lords in an ultimately futile attempt to save Clara, losing his memories of her as a price for his reckless actions. After a final reunion with River Song, the Doctor was charged with guarding Missy in a vault at St Luke's University with Nardole. Sometime into this role, he began tutoring Bill Potts, who soon became his traveling companion, with Nardole joining them after an invasion by Monks. When testing Missy's rehabilitation resulted in Bill becoming a Cyberman, Missy leaving with the Master, and Nardole having to be left behind, the Doctor was mortally wounded in battle against the Cybermen. Trying to halt the regenerative process after growing weary of constantly changing personas, the Doctor crossed paths with his original incarnation and the Testimony, and was encouraged to regenerate by glass avatars of Bill and Nardole. Accepting his impending regeneration, the Doctor used his last moments to give his successor some words of advice, willingly accepting to carry on being the Doctor before finishing his regeneration into a female body. Appearance Hair and grooming Clothing '''Main attires Other costumes Personality Habits and quirks Biography A day to come Post-regeneration Early experiences New adventures with Clara Meeting Danny and Courtney Further adventures with Clara Preventing a bad future Fallout with Clara Time away Clara rejoins Resumed travels with Clara The darkest hour Dreaming of Santa Second chance with Clara Abandoning young Davros Ghosts on the Drum Events on Karaoke Final adventures with Clara The coming of the Hybrid Moving on Living with the Collins family A return to traveling Returning Jata home Temporary companions Solo adventures Reunion with River Guarding the Vault Meeting Bill Early adventures with Bill Blindness Restoring his sight Final adventures The Mondasian colony ship Refusing to change Death Undated events Alternate timelines Multi-Doctor event Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Heroes